


Today and everyday

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Frankie and Will get married





	Today and everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you y'all enjoy this oneshot... ;) Lots of love 🖤

All she could think about was how she had started a fight with Will this morning, walked out of his apartment and hasn't talked to him since

She couldn't even remember what it was about that's how unimportant it was

And now their locked in a building tied to chairs with a bomb counting down in the background

She wants to apologise but she can't because they have duck tape covering their mouths

She wishes she could tell him she loves him one more time and hear him say it back

She wishes she didn't ruin everything good in her life

She wishes that even if she doesn't make it out of this mission alive that he does because the worlds a better place with Will Chase in it

She looks to see how long they have left before her entire world literally explodes into nothing but memories

12 minutes... 12 minutes is all she has left with the love of her life

There's so much she still wants to do with him

She wants to marry him

And have beautiful babies with him

Just when she thought there was no hope left she hears Ray yell their names

They make it out of the building just in time before it all goes up in flames

And then they're free

* * *

They don't talk until they're alone

But the first words out of Frankie's mouth makes up for the silence "Marry me"

"What?" Will says in shock

"Oh my God, that just came flying out of my mouth! But I love you and I want to marry you! And I'm sure this isn't how you've imaged this moment playing out but if today has taught me anything it's that life is too short... So will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes of course I want to marry you! I want to have kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old, in your arms. I want a lifetime"

Closing the distance between them she pulled his head down to meet his in a passionate kiss that lasted until they had to pull away to catch their breath

Resting their foreheads together he asked when she wanted to get married

"Right now I don't want to waste anymore time!"

"Right now as in this moment or right now meaning soon?"

"This moment.... I mean unless you want to wait, I know you probably want your family there and..." she started rambling

Cutting her off "hey I don't need anyone to be there but you!"

"Really?"

"Really! So you want to go get married?" He said with a grin

"More than anything!" She said grinning back

"Well then... Let's go Mrs Chase"

Giggling "I really like the way that sounds"

"Me too"

* * *

"Will I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could promise to be in sickness and in health. I could say, 'till death do us part.' But I won't. Those vows are for optimistic people, the ones full of hope. And I do not stand here, on my wedding day, optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic; I am not hopeful. I am sure; I am steady. So of this I am sure: you are my partner, my lover, my very best friend, my heart. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this: I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands; I promise you me.

"I believe in you, and I believe in us. With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family’s love and happiness my priority. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and everyday for the rest of my life.”

They both had tears streaming down their faces by the time they were finished with their vows

"Do you Francesca Elizabeth Trowbridge take Willam Stondard Chase to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you William Stondard Chase take Francesca Elizabeth Trowbridge to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"I now pronouce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the Reverend says

And that's exactly what Will did

(Finished)

**Author's Note:**

> So I threw some quotes from a different show in here, can anyone figure out with ones? ;) Comment and let me know what you think 🖤


End file.
